Faded Ambitions
by Girl with a Flower Crown
Summary: "I'm in love, have three kits and more on the way, and I wouldn't change anything for the world." Blue/Thrush AU. Twoshot. Bluefur's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Wow, it's been a** ** _long_** **time since I posted a Warriors story!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and don't be scared to review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **If you like this story, go and read my story** ** _The Rise of LightClan._**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **Girl with a Flower Crown**

 **Disclaimer: I am one person. Therefore I am not Erin Hunter and I do not own Warriors.**

oOo

I accepted his help. That's all I did.

I told everyone that Thrushpelt was their father. I never wanted this.

I never wanted to fall in love with him.

But I have.

And I wouldn't want it any other way.

oOo

Snowfur says that she always knew this was coming.

I'm not sure if I should believe her, but she seemed like she was in one of her good moods.

Ever since that day on the Thunderpath where she missed death by an inch, she can be a little mad.

The good thing is, having an insane mate and a newborn kit kept Thistleclaw's paws full, and he's a lot less ambitious than he once was.

Come to think of it, so am I.

I'm in love, have three kits and more on the way, and I wouldn't change anything for the world.

oOo

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Meh?**

 **The second chapter will be longer. Keep an eye out for it!**

 **Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys I'm back!**

 **Very special shout-out to ApolloKitty for writing such an awesome review. It's the first great review I've ever gotten and it almost made me cry. Thank you ApolloKitty!**

 **More thanks to Breezestar of CinderClan for being the first person to ever add one of my stories to their favourites list. It was really kind and I appreciate it.**

 **EVEN more thanks to ApolloKitty, Breezestar of CinderClan and fantastically for following this story.**

 **Now, to the real AN:**

 **This chappie is HUGE! I stayed up till very late last night writing it for you guys, so obviously the last two segments aren't as good :/ but I hope you still like it :)!**

 **Unfortunately, the story is complete now, so there won't be any new chapters up.**

 **I might write a non-AU from Thrushpelt's perspective (it would be a one-shot)** **if you guys like the idea.**

 **Also, some of the text is right from the book** ** _Bluestar's Prophecy_** **by Erin Hunter.**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **-Girl with a Flower Crown xx (kisses are for you lovely readers to catch)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Still one person.**

oOo

"I'm not going to ask who the father is," Thrushpelt meowed. "I'm sure there's a reason why you've kept this secret."

I looked down at the ground. "I-I'm sorry that this is happening. I would've been happier with you, but now my world is collapsing and I don't know how to fix it!" My voice rose to a wail at the end and I started shaking.

Thrushpelt's warm fur pressed against my side and I looked up to see his green eyes staring tenderly down at me.

"You can tell the Clan I'm the father, if you want," he meowed softly.

"You'd really do that?" I asked.

Thrushpelt nodded. "You know how I feel about you, Bluefur. I'd do my best to make you happy, I promise. And I'll love your kits as though they really were my own."

"I-I can't let y-" I started.

"Shush, Bluefur," Thrushpelt said. "These kits need a father and I'm willing to be one."

I closed my mouth, knowing that he was right.

"now, let's get back to Camp. Everyone will be wondering where we are."

oOo

I wrapped my tail around my three kits as the brambles rustled and Thrushpelt poked his head in.

"How is she?" He meowed, worry darkening his gaze.

"Fine," Feathertail purred, "you have three healthy kits: two she-kits and a tom."

Thrushpelt padded over to stand beside me. "What are their names?" He asked.

I touched my nose first to the dark gray she-kit and then to the gray tom.

"These two are Mistykit and Volekit." I meowed.

I wanted to give onoe a name that reminded me of the river and the other a name that reminded me of my life in the forsest.

"And you can name the pale-gray-and-white she-kit." I said. It was the best I could do for him.

Thrushpelt's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"I'll name her Skykit." He decided.

I leaned over and breathed in his ear: "I should've named one of them gratitudekit."

Thrushpelt purred with amusement.

I settled down and closed my eyes, Thrushpelt's tail stroking my back as I drifted off to sleep.

oOo

Sitting outside the nursery with Thrushpelt, I watched my kits play in the snow.

"Don't disturb Smallear!" I warned, as they bounded over to the Warriors' den.

"We won't!" Volekit chirped, before clambering up the pile and rolling back down, scattering snow everywhere when he shook out his ears.

I shook my head fondly and rested it on Thrushpelt's shoulder.

"You've raised beautiful kits." He mewed.

"No, _we've_ raised beautiful kits," I countered, licking his cheek. "Thank you."

oOo

"Mistypaw! Volepaw! Skypaw!"

My voice rose above the crowd while my kits sat proudly below Highrock.

I looked sideways at Thrushpelt, who was sitting next to me and chanting my kits names with pride in his gaze.

My heart gave a little _thump_ just looking at him.

It was like... What I felt for Oakheart, all those moons ago.

But this time it was okay.

I was allowed to feel like this.

With renewed heart, I threw my head up and meowed my kits' new names as loudly as I could.

oOo

I'm expecting even more kits.

Thrushpelt's kits.

I will never have to worry about these kits.

They're pure ThunderClan.

 _My_ ThunderClan.

oOo

 **Did ya like it? The writing style was different, except for the last segment.**

 **Also, I'm not exactly sure who becomes Deputy in this future, but it's not Thistleclaw or Bluestar.**

 **Good-by, my lovelies!**

 _ **Mwah!**_


End file.
